


Coping Skills

by Missy



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do the girls cheer themselves up?  Dorothy clues you in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping Skills

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom Stocking in '11!

Everybody in this house deals with stress in their own way.

Rose bakes – constantly, incessantly, cheerfully. Usually while singing showtunes at the top of her lungs.

Blanche buys a brand new low-cut cashmere sweater and runs off to the Rusty Anchor

Ma makes fun of Phil Donahue’s guests.

I’m of simpler stock. I read myself into the pink, my friends Dostoyevsky and Alcott at my hip.

And the greatest cheer – the one we all share – comes to us all when we remember that we are closest of sisters – and we always will be.


End file.
